1:3 - Penny
Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:23 AM As the second day of class ends, Penny comes toward Eli. "Hey honey, mind if I take a few moments of your time? I reckon I have thin's to show ya." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 10:56 AM "Uh sure." Eli nervously shrinks an inch Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 10:59 AM "Follow me, then." Penny says. "Don't worry, it ain't anythin' bad, I just did lots of work last night an' our lunch conversation inspired me." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:00 AM "O-okay." They get up to follow her Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:02 AM "At least today was nicer than yesterday." Penny laughs as they walk. The bruises she got from Rook's fight already look several days old along recovery despite having received them only the day before. "A little runnin' and some brainy classes ain't a bad change."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:11 AM "Yeah." Eli shudders at their own, embarrassing attempt against Rook Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:13 AM They get home quickly, and Penny leads Eli down to the basement, which originally was primarily an extra stock room. One side now hold tables and many instruments, while a corner has the begining of a frame for a room of sort. "Honey," Penny says, "welcome down to my little lair." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:14 AM "A lair?" Eli smiles Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:17 AM Penny laughs, "I reckon I might hide down here quite a lot, tinkerin' away." She walks to a big set of drawers and take out a small box, putting it on a free space on the nearby workspace. "I made a few thin's I reckon might help you." She open the box and it contains two things; a series of utensil, bowl and plates of various size and something that looks like a toy vehicle of some sort, it's only a few inches big and seems unfinished. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:25 AM "They're so cute!" Eli bends down admires them, picking up the vehicle and looking closer at it "So cool! Does this work on like a remote control or something?" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:25 AM "Not quite." Penny says with a grin. "Still a work in progress, but I reckoned you might want a way to get 'round when you're all tiny." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:27 AM "Oh! It's for me?" Eli shrinks a bit and blushes Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:32 AM "That it is." Penny says. "Been workin' on a few gadgets to help everyone 'round here. Got a power storage for Naomi, made earphones for Alayah too." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:34 AM "You're so nice!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:34 AM "Thanks, honey." Penny says, she blushes just a tad. "Just tryin' to be helpful." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:37 AM "This is above and beyond helpful!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:39 AM "You're flatterin' me honey." Penny smiles shyly. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:40 AM Eli looks happy as they inspect the craftmenship of the stuff in the box, "You're so talented! I wish I was half as talented as you." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:44 AM "Well, I reckon I might be able to give you a few lessons..." Penny suggest. "You don't need to be no hypertech for most of this." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:45 AM "Really?!" Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:46 AM "Yeah." Penny's face has a smile stuck on it. "If you don't mind spendin' time here in this hole, alone with myself." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:47 AM "Stuck? That sounds like a great time!" They realize what they're saying and grow red shrinking a few inches Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:48 AM "Careful, honey, don't want you gettin' all tiny again, as adorable as that might be." Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:51 AM "Oh right." They close their eyes for a second and grow back up to proper height Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:53 AM "Now, I reckon I am quite famished, wha do you say we look 'round for some of them snacks before dinner proper comes 'round?" Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:53 AM "Sounds like a great plan." Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:54 AM Penny offers her hand. "Let's go then?"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 11:56 AM Eli blushes before taking it Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 11:56 AM Penny smiles and guides Eli upstairs. Ezra the Floofmaster-Yesterday at 12:01 PM Eli blushes all the way, struggling hard not to shrink Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Eli Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay